


The Speedster's Reward

by Purple Streak (centaury_squill)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/pseuds/Purple%20Streak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's mission to pin down his nemesis, The Reverse Flash, isn't going according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Speedster's Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Speedster's Reward 極速者的獎勵](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043124) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Sequel to [The Speedster's Revenge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4697660).

Barry, still on his knees, blinks up at Harrison Wells. He's not sure what to think. When he tracked The Reverse Flash to this remote corner of the S.T.A.R. Labs basement, he'd been intent on getting answers. Answers about his mother's death, about Wells's intentions towards himself, about the man in the yellow suit - The Reverse Flash - who Barry now knows to be the man standing in front of him. Harrison Wells. All of which was derailed when Wells got the jump on him and he wound up half-naked, tied to a chair. And then...

Barry blushes as he relives what happened next. Unconsciously he passes his tongue over his swollen lips, licking up a stray drop of come. Whatever he'd thought would happen when he caught up with Wells, it sure wasn't that he'd end up blowing the guy. And yet that's what happened. And he'd enjoyed it. And now - now, he's horny as fuck.

He realises Wells just said something. "Huh, what?"

"I said, would you like that?" Wells repeats softly, smiling down at Barry. He's stooped over him, his hand loosely encircling Barry's stiffie, which he's just freed from its confinement in Barry's Superman briefs.

"Um..." Barry's blushing harder than ever.

Wells takes pity on him; transferring his grasp to Barry's hands, he pulls him to his feet. "That blow job was... _spectacular_ ," he purrs. "So I thought I'd reward you, Barry Allen, by showing you what a Speedster's hand job feels like." He pauses, raises an eyebrow quizzically. "Or do you already know? Maybe you've experimented on yourself?"

Barry shakes his head, feeling naive that this use of his powers has never occurred to him. He can't help thinking he's at a disadvantage here: Wells is fully clothed in his trademark black, that gorgeous cock back in his trousers. Whereas Barry's completely naked, if you don't count the Superman briefs, now somewhere around his knees.

Harrison Wells pulls Barry closer, skims his hand lightly through his hair, tips his chin up so their lips meet. Between kisses he murmurs, "Trust - me - Barry -"

And, in spite of everything that's happened, Barry does; he willingly allows Harrison's hands to roam over his naked body - stroking his skin, tweaking his nipples, rolling back his foreskin, kneading his buttocks. _Owning_ him. Barry emits a breathy gasp as one of Harrison's fingers probes his ass crack, then Harrison's hand moves on to cup Barry's balls, where it begins to vibrate very slightly. The sensation's amazing; Barry almost comes there and then.

But Harrison's in control. "You won't come until I say," he growls, giving Barry's balls a firm tug.

It's not painful, but it pulls Barry abruptly back from the brink of orgasm. He still wants - oh, how bad! - to come, though, and his cock thrusts hopefully up towards Harrison's other hand, now held just above it, vibrating teasingly.

"Please," Barry moans. "Oh, _please_. Dr Wells."

Wells contemplates him in silence: naked, needy, _vulnerable_. He hasn't seen Barry Allen this vulnerable since his vigil by the young man's bedside last year - Barry in a coma after that lightning strike, himself brooding on what has brought them to this point. Back then he still hated Barry Allen for the man he would one day become, still threatened a reckoning. And now? Ah, now...

Barry's groans are becoming more and more insistent; Wells puts past and future aside to concentrate on the present. His vibrating hand swoops down on Barry's cock.

He needs patience here, patience and precise control - one false move and the consequences don't bear thinking about - but if Harrison Wells has learnt anything in all the long years he's lived in this backward century, worn this persona, it's patience and self control.

A vibrating fingertip just skims the tip of Barry's dick; Barry yelps in surprise, then thrusts up eagerly, wanting more. And Harrison has plenty more to give him: one hand on Barry's balls, provoking and denying his orgasm, the other working Barry's cock. 

Barry's in ecstasy. Waves of sensation sweep through him, threatening to overwhelm him; he's not sure his body can handle any more. But Harrison Wells keeps on _giving_ him more, playing his cock like a virtuoso on his chosen instrument, until Barry's on the verge of losing consciousness from sheer sensory overload. Only then does he hear Harrison say, in tones of command, "Come for me, Barry. Come, Barry. Come."

And Barry helplessly obeys, throbbing through the most intense orgasm he's ever known, his spunk spurting into Harrison's waiting palms like his life's blood. Afterwards, he slumps against Harrison, his eyes wide and unfocussed. It's obvious that Wells fills his entire world; thoughts of himself, his dead mother, the future - all are forgotten.

The normally cold, calculating Wells is touched. He supports the young man to stop him folding bonelessly to the floor, feels Barry's heart thumping against him as his own cock stirs to life once more, murmurs softly against Barry's hair, "Oh, Barry Allen. I have _such_ plans for you..."

/\/ The End \/\


End file.
